La Deidad Embarazada
by LoiterPucelle21
Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? ¡Un cachorrito se une al templo! [Serie de One-shots]
1. Primer Mes: Cambios

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

_Primer Mes: Cambios. _

Se sentía extraño. Por primera vez en la vida un sentimiento lo embargó de manera abrupta y derribó el hielo que mantenía sus emociones controladas. Vio el rostro de la mujer que tanto amaba en busca de algo que le indicara cómo reaccionar. Notó el color de la sangre subir por sus mejillas y esa sonrisa titubeante en los labios; amaba cómo sus ojos canela se cristalizaban hasta formar las lágrimas que ahora caían una tras otra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Nanami?** — **Interrogó con tono serio mientras la veía fijamente, esperando que se tratara de una broma de mal gusto. Ella lo sabía, estaba al tanto de que no iba a ser fácil darle la noticia a ese tempano de hielo.

—Tomoe, vas a ser papá.** — ** El chico abrió los ojos de par en par; no se trataba de una broma.

¿Qué significa exactamente ser padre? ¿Qué era esa sensación que lo había tumbado sin previo aviso y que además ponía a su corazón enfermo de taquicardia? No sabía cómo reaccionar a eso y el tiempo seguía lentamente. Sintió una gran necesidad de protegerla con sus brazos y cubrirla entre su kimono hasta que la noche pasara sin hacer ningún ruido. Solos los dos en un espacio que le permitiera asimilar la noticia y pensar bien lo que iban a hacer de ahora en adelante.

—Nana…**— **El cuerpo de la chica sobre el suyo lo hizo retroceder un par de pasos y tirar en el acto la bandeja que había preparado para el desayuno. No supo en qué momento ella había leído sus pensamientos, pero le alegraba que así hubiera sido. Sujetó su espalda con fuerza empujándola hacia a él aún más. Lo suficiente para hundirla en su pecho y así no viera una sonrisa de gratitud en su rostro.

Nanami llevaba cinco semanas de gestación y estaba vuelta un manojo de hormonas. Desde que su periodo se había retrasado el miedo la había invadido en un sentimiento de tristeza. No quería llorar, pero cómo no podría hacerlo si estaba demasiado joven para convertirse en madre. Se suponía que ingresaría a la universidad el próximo mes y con esto todo se iba al carajo. Tomoe se había percatado de que había algo mal en la chica, pero nada de qué preocuparse considerando que podría estar en sus fechas.

Una y otra vez recordó el momento en el que se le hizo pasar la noche con su novio en la misma cama. Nada malo podría opacar esa felicidad de compartir intimidad con la persona más especial para ti, y de hecho no se arrepentía en lo absoluto de ello, solo deseaba poder tener más tiempo antes de pensar en formar una familia con Tomoe de acuerdo.

Los días pasaron y sus sospechas se hicieron ciertas: Estaba embarazada. Ami, su mejor amiga, le había conseguido una prueba de embarazo que dio positivo luego de unos instantes. No recordaba con exactitud el rostro que puso al ver el resultado que arrojó la prueba; pero sí la sensación de ese nudo en el estómago que la hizo devolver todo el delicioso almuerzo que había preparado el zorro.

El ver el rostro estupefacto de este al lanzar la noticia le pareció incluso algo gracioso. Quién diría que algo como un bebé podría superarlo de esa manera. Había pensado cómo darle la noticia toda esa noche y, cuando por fin salió el sol, ese viejo impulso la hizo correr para decírselo. Él estaba allí, acomodando las cosas en la bandeja como todas las mañanas, con esos champiñones que tanto detestaba y que ponía para hacerla enojar. Cuando finalmente volteó lo dijo sin más en un bocado de aire que le hirvió la sangre.

El resto del día fue "normal". Nanami se fue al colegio ahora más que feliz a afrontar la semana de exámenes y él se quedó en el templo para organizar la fiesta que le suplicó su diosa. Había estado pensando en qué era lo que debería de hacer para mantenerla fuera del peligro durante el embarazo y aún más: cómo afrontar el hecho de que sería padre.

—Te ves distraído, Tomoe-kun.** — **El hombre volteó para ver al albino tomar sake sobre una roca, entretanto este parecía limpiar el mismo pozo de hacía una hora.

—Tsk…**— **Chasqueó la lengua molesto al percatarse de que tenía razón, se encontraba completamente fuera de sí.

—¿Pasó algo con Nanami-chan?** — **

—Nanami está embarazada.** — **Mizuki dejó caer el tarro de sake que se partió en mil pedazos.

—¿Qué?** — **Fue exactamente su expresión. El zorro le dio la espalda para ir a la cocina a preparar los alimentos.

—¡Espera, Tomoe-kun!** — **Sus manos se movían majestuosamente preparando lo que sería un banquete de sushi para los compañeros de su clase. Sabía que las chicas ya no eran un problema desde que se había declarado oficialmente su noviazgo, pero le preocupaba que la gente pensara mal de Nanami. "Tal vez lo mejor sería que dejara la escuela" Pensó.

—¿Un bebé? ¡Eso será maravilloso!** — **Tomoe lo ignoró golpeándolo con la puerta del refrigerador., sin embargo, y para su desgracia, el par de espíritus lo había escuchado.

—¡Waaahh!¡Nanami-sama está esperando a un bebé!** —** La vena era cada vez más notoria en el peliblanco.

Los murmullos crecían en la habitación: "¿¡Será niña o niño?!", "¿¡Se parecerá a Tomoe-dono!?", "¡Debemos avisarle a todos!"

—¡Todos ustedes vuelvan al trabajo! — Los tres salieron volando con el fuego azul del zorro.

¿Niño o niña? No lo había pensado con detenimiento. Mientras su mano maniobraba con el cuchillo su mente comenzó a divagar en algo que le había venido preocupando: ¿Será humano o demonio?

—Llegamos. — La voz de Nanami resonó en los pasillos. Tomoe se apresuró a recibirla junto a otros siete compañeros bien conocidos por ambos. Las mochilas fueron acomodadas en la entrada sobre un banco preparado con anticipación mientras los pares de zapatos aguardaban en la entrada.

Sus dueños se encontraban reunidos alrededor del comedor.

—A pesar de ser un sushi tradicional sabe bastante bien, ¡Eres genial, Tomoe! — Exclamó un castaño.

Momozomo sonreía al escuchar eso, en verdad tenían razón; el zorro era bastante habilidoso en la cocina. Sin embargo al pasar un pequeño bocado su estómago dio un vuelco que trató de sofocar tras su mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda presionaba ligeramente vientre. Maldición, esa sensación de náuseas era en todo el sentido de la palabra, incómoda. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda, sentía el rostro frío; presumiblemente pálido cual hoja de papel.

—Nanami, ¿Estás bien? — Tomoe fue el primero en darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal; pero justo antes de poder tocarla, la chica salió corriendo al baño para devolver el estómago. Ami la siguió para sujetarle el cabello entretanto los invitados se veían los unos a los otros. Aunque no podían escuchar nada, el pensar que alguien vomitaba les había quitado el apetito.

Un par de minutos más tarde, una castaña visiblemente cansada y enferma regresó a la sala para sentarse junto a su novio. Eso no iba a impedirle celebrar como lo tenía contemplado. El familiar estaba seguro de que sería mejor terminar con esa ridícula fiesta y llevarla en brazos a la cama.

—Momozomo… no me dirás que estás embarazada, ¿O sí? — La oji-canela bajó la vista y apretó los puños. No pensaba que todos se darían cuenta antes de darles la noticia; Tomoe permanecía observando fijamente al muchacho, si este la hacía sentir mal lo pagaría con su miserable vida. —Vaya, vaya; eso sería un problema. Hoy en día es mal visto que una señorita de tu edad esté preñada, y no serías la excepción. Por otro lado alguien como tú no cometería semejante estupidez; de Tomoe no me sorprendería. —

Ese último comentario la hizo enfadar, ¿Quién demonios era él para burlarse de una bendición? —¿Qué tendría de malo tener un hijo de Tomoe? — Explotó. —Tener un bebé es una bendición de los dioses y es algo que tú nunca podrás experimentar. —

—La fiesta se termina. — La voz grave del zorro sembró el miedo suficiente como para que se levantaran y salieran en silencio. El muchacho lamentó a los cuatro vientos el haberse echado a un tipo peligroso como lo era Tomoe, quien no dejó de asesinarlo con mirada filosa hasta que desapareció en el umbral de la puerta.

—Nanami….— Vio cómo esta ocultaba las lágrimas que corrían incesantes; no sabía por qué lloraba, solo tenía ganas de hacerlo. El hombre la tomó nuevamente entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo y el olor que desprendía su novio la calmaban con rapidez, sin embargo también le hacía pensar que sin él no podría estar viviendo la vida llena de amor que llevaba.

Definitivamente él no permitiría que la volvieran a insultar. Su diosa no era una humana cualquiera, él estaba consciente de ello. Además de ser la única y primera en ocupar un lugar en el corazón de un demonio, ahora se trataba de la madre de su hijo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, Yukiji en el pasado también lo había estado. Su panza se hinchó tanto y en tan poco tiempo que realmente le asustaba lo que esa "cosa" le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, no tanto su apariencia, sino la manera estrepitosa en la que su salud había cambiado con ello. ¿Nanami también se encontraba en peligro? En ese entonces pensó que lo mejor sería deshacerse del niño, pero esto era diferente, después de todo…

Él era el padre de esa criatura.

* * *

_Hola cheketos :D Acá el primer one-shot de_ "La deidad embarazada" _con los sentimientos de Tomoe a flor de piel por ser papá :3 _

_Siempre quise ver algo así X33 _

_P.D: Morí al ver la imagen (fan-art de un capitulo del manga -spoiler- en la cual sostiene al hijo de Yukiji) _

_¿Reviews? ¿Ignore Zone XD? _

_Nos leemos. _


	2. Segundo Mes: Dudas

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

Comentarios y respuestas a Reviews al final.

Disfrutad la lectura.

* * *

_Segundo Mes: Dudas _

* * *

El templo parecía ser acogido por los rayos de un sol veraniego., las vacaciones habían comenzado finalmente con la noticia del embarazo aún sin cabida en los pensamientos del peliplateado. Su novia se encontraba ya en el segundo mes y no mucho había pasado salvo el malestar en las mañanas. Nanami últimamente se quedaba dormida por las tardes y se agotaba más rápido; de verdad era terrible ese estado en las mujeres humanas.

Había hablado con la castaña sobre la idea de abandonar los estudios y cancelar sus trámites para ingresar a la universidad. No podía concebir la idea de que continuara con algo innecesario, ella era la Diosa de la Tierra y además se encontraba embarazada, un blanco sencillo para los dioses caídos, demonios e inclusive alguna deidad con envidia.

* * *

FlashBack

—¡Ya todo está listo! ¡No quiero depender de ti para siempre! ¿Qué ejemplo le voy a dar nuestro hijo si no ayudo a la sociedad? — Exclamó con la voz subida de tono y los ojos humedecidos. El hombre le veía sin ápice de compasión.

—No pienso permitir que un estúpido demonio te lastime; en el templo estás segura. — La chica abrió sus ocelos con sorpresa. —¡Deja de ser tan cabezota, solo estás pensando en ti! —

—Pero…—

—Escucha, Nanami. Si algo llegase a pasarte a ti y a mi hijo, no sé de qué sería capaz. — La mano de Tomoe se deslizó por las mejillas de Nanami, quien alcanzó a distinguir un cambio en la mirada de su interlocutor. Él tenía razón, lo mejor sería permanecer en el Templo donde Mizuki y Tomoe podrían velar por su seguridad.

—Vale. —

Fin del Flashback

* * *

Tomoe se dirigía a la sala donde la chica charlaba con un muy animado albino. Antes de entrar al lugar alcanzó a distinguir que hablaban de su hijo y el sexo de este. No entendía por qué él era el más animado, a todas horas del día hablaba del tema y compraba regalos que llenaban toda una habitación completa.

—Vamos, Nanami-chan; debes tener tus preferencias. — Insistía Mizuki.

—Ya te dije que no me importa lo que sea, lo amaré porque es hijo mío y de Tomoe —Repuso con firmeza en sus palabras. En ese momento el zorro entró a la habitación. —Aunque… una niña no estaría mal…—

—Toma, termínatelo todo. — Indicó colocando el enorme plato sobre la mesa; la chica, que había estado aguantándose el apetito, comenzó a comer sin respingar.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoe-kun? — El citado dirigió la mirada hacia la serpiente que le veía con una curiosidad molesta.

—No me importa. — Dijo sonando seco, tal vez de esa manera podría quitárselo de encima.

Nanami volteó a verlo; ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba por los pensamientos de su familiar. Sabía que nunca podría verlo animado tal como Mizuki, pero le gustaría que se interesara más por su hijo. "Es natural…" Pensó. "Todo esto es nuevo para él." ¿De verdad lo era? Anteriormente habría acompañado a Yukiji en su embarazo; pero definitivamente la situación era otra, ahora él era el legítimo padre.

Tomoe en cambio nunca se había detenido a pensar en eso, es decir; ¿Eso importaba? Cada vez que la duda le inquietaba, el pensamiento de que algo podría pasarles lo ponía tenso. Relajarse y jugar como los humanos no era algo que simplemente podía hacer por su cuenta. Se encontraba demasiado preocupado, atesoraba a su preciosa diosa.

Había ocasiones en las que se preguntaba si de verdad estaba embarazada. Había cogido varios libros en la biblioteca sobre el embarazo y también convertido en un "experto" tras pasarse noches completa dentro de los párrafos e imágenes que le parecían cosas de otro mundo. La figura de Nanami no presentaba cambios aún; seguía siendo esbelta como todo el tiempo; ahora que lo recordaba, Yukiji también permaneció así durante un tiempo y un día de repente su barriga había crecido.

Sin embargo, eso le preocupaba. El no comparar a Yukiji y a Nanami era imposible, ambas tenían lazos sanguíneos, ¿Acaso Yukiji no enfermó y casi pierde la vida? ¿Qué hay de Nanami? No, intentar robar el ojo del Rey Dragón no serviría de nuevo. Esta vez se aseguraría de que su salud se mantuviera estupenda; haría todo lo que esos libros de medicina decían para mantenerla a salvo.

Nanami disfrutaba de una ducha preparada por Tomoe; sumergirse en el agua a solas la hacía sentir tranquila, era como si esta encerrara todos los sonidos de sus pensamientos y le permitiera escuchar cada uno. Mantenía los brazos alrededor de su abdomen; intentaba convencerse, como todos los días, que ese no era un sueño.

—¿Me querrás…. Aunque suba de peso? — Esa era una pregunta que quizás muchas mujeres en su estado se hacían. Desde que le comunicó al peliplateado la noticia, este ni siquiera dormía en la misma habitación. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado haciendo guardia, quizás ella era la única que no se preocupaba como debería. Suspiró dejando que su mente se perdiera un poco en imaginar el rostro que tendría su pequeño. ¿Se parecería a su padre? Tal vez sería una niña; la idea la emocionaba.

Cuando salió de la tina cubrió su cuerpo con un kimono listo para dormir que seguramente su familiar le había dejado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Notó que al menos su pecho había cambiado, estando molestamente sensible al igual que su estado de ánimo.

Al terminar de vestirse revisó la hora y recordó que el zorro bebía sake en la entrada del templo, viendo siempre el paisaje que desde hace años permanecía intacto, y que con tanto esmero había preservado hasta entonces. Pudo vislumbrar su espalda siendo custodiada por la cola que se movía de cuando en cuando.

La castaña tomó asiento a su lado. —¿Estás solo? ¿Y Mizuki? —

—Le mandé a cuidar la entrada trasera— Respondió con las mejillas coloreadas por el alcohol. —¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas? Deberías estar descansando. —

—Parece ser que ya he dormido lo suficiente. — Dijo memorizando la siesta de más de cuatro horas que tomó esa misma tarde. —Además… quería preguntarte algo —

El zorro enarcó la ceja. —¿Qué? — Notó cómo la chica le observaba de cerca, examinando cada detalle de su rostro.

—¿Pre-preferirías que fuera niño o niña? — La pregunta lo sacudió por completo; quizás más de lo esperado, y Nanami entendía que quizás no recibiría una respuesta como ella quisiera. Vio cómo el familiar retomó su posición sin decir nada, inhalando de ese humo que solía aspirar todas las noches. —A mí me gustaría que fuera niño, como tú. — Prosiguió hablando consigo misma. —¿Recuerdas cuando te volviste pequeño por culpa de esa Diosa? Creo que se vería exactamente igual que entonces. — Tomoe veía la risa en ella por el rabillo del ojo. —Pero… si fuera niña, si así fuera preferiría que tuviera tu inteligencia y carácter, para que ningún hombre le haga daño. —

"Aunque el chico que la ame deberá ser un masoquista" Pensó con una gota deslizándose por su cabeza.

* * *

Mizuki escuchaba la conversación del otro lado; claramente la situación era para vivirse en pareja y él no hacía más que importunarlos; aunque no fuera del todo cierto, puesto que la ayuda no sobraba cuando se trataba de cuidar de una dama como Nanami.

—Me pregunto cuánto durará esta felicidad. — Lanzó su pensamiento al aire; los espíritus que le acompañaban se acercaron con incertidumbre.

—¿A qué se refiere, Mizuki-sama? —

—Nanami-chan sigue siendo una humana, y Tomoe-kun un demonio, — Dio un trago a su bebida. —¿Qué pasará si el bebé también lo es? — Ambos seres se vieron los unos a los otros con preocupación, ¿Se estaba refiriendo a un híbrido?

–Nanami-sama es muy fuerte, todo saldrá bien. – Agregó Kotetsu.

–Kotetsu tiene razón, Mizuki-sama. – Dijo Onikiri.

El albino siguió admirando la bella noche que regalaba la luna. No era que quisiera ser pesimista, pero no podía guardarse sus sentimientos. Perder a su deidad de nuevo era algo inadmisible; si ese Dios irresponsable estuviese allí, tal vez podría hacer algo para sentirse más tranquilo. Pero Mikage llevaba fuera un par de meses, ¿Dónde podría estar ahora?

* * *

—Además tu cabello es muy lindo, si nuestro hijo lo tuviera sería muy apuesto, ¿No lo crees? —

Tomoe volteó molesto. —¿Por qué tiene que parecerse a mí? No lo entiendo. — La chica se sobresaltó. —No podría lidiar con un pequeño igual a mí; eso es todo. —

—Ya veo…—

El joven rompió el silencio luego de un par de segundos. —Es decir, ¿Por qué no puede ser una niña igual de hermosa que su madre? — Sí, Nanami era hermosa todo el tiempo, le gustaría tener una pequeña igual a la mujer que amaba. Con el mismo carácter que lo hizo enamorarse de ella, independiente, capaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta, eso era lo que esperaba de un descendiente de la chica.

—¿Qué tiene de malo querer un hijo guapo? — Interrumpió ligeramente molesta, aunque eso último la había hecho sonrojar.

—Preferiría una niña a la cual proteger, y no a un mocoso que hiciera lo que le diera la gana; ¿Acaso las niñas no son más apegadas a su padre? —

—¡¿Qué pasa si tiene tu carácter?! —

—Estaría bien siempre y cuando fuera niña, así cualquier humano no podría acercársele. — La conversación se había convertido en una batalla.

—Hum. — Bufó molesta. —Si fuera niña de seguro sería tu consentida. — Hizo un puchero.

Tomoe le jaló las mejillas. —No seas tonta, mi mujer eres tú. Es el sueño de todo hombre estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas. — Nanami luchaba por zafarse de su agarre.

—¡Suéltame! —

—Gracias, Nanami. — Sin darse cuenta sus brazos la habían rodeado por la espalda; no podía adivinar el rostro que tenía su familiar en esos momentos, pero estaba segura de que se encontraba feliz.

Sí… Tomoe siempre había sido un celoso.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por leer hasta acá ;u;

En este cap quise poner en juego lo que querían ambos padres uwu Nuestra Nanami quiere a su Tomoe cheketo kawaii desu; aunque Tomoe-kun tiene razón, sería igual de desgraciado y mujeriego que él ewe Si tuviera la personalidad de Nana-chan sería un sufrido XDD

Tomoe quiere a una belleza como su novia :3 No lo culpo, alguien a quien cuidar y que no lo desobedezca jajaja quiere estar consentido por dos mujeres XD Mejor a estar celoso XDD

**¿Ustedes cómo quisieran que fuera su hijo? **Aún quedan caps, pero al igual que los papás uno tiene la incógnita y sus preferidos owo

Quiero agradecer atentamente a...

**SakuraSakata: **Un regalo bien merecido *insertar corazón*

**Sophiepurple4: **No sabía cómo hacerlo reaccionar, pero un bebé sí o sí rompería su corazón de hielo (Se ve tan bello preocupado -w-)

**Dayross: **Oke, oke... aquí sigo avanzando en los one-shots :3 No tardé mucho, ¿O sí D:?

**Cydonnia: **Gracias! La idea la tuve al ver la imagen que tiene como portada la historia X3 Y sí, será un dolor de cabeza ese Tomoe celoso-preocupado a lo full XD Y como dices, con lo de Yukiji no puede estar tranquilo.

**Guest: **Amore! Por supuesto que sí lo haré, gracias por leerme :3

**Quetzaly-Taisho: **En menos de 24 horas te cumplí, my friend :D

¡Mil gracias por leerme a mí que no tengo ni idea de lo que es un embarazo XD! Espero que continúen aquí conmigo nwn

**¿Review?**


	3. Tercer Mes: Compromiso

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

_Tercer Mes: Compromiso _

El peliplateado veía a través de la abertura en la puerta. Sus ocelos se movían por el lugar buscando la figura somnolienta de la castaña que descansaba sobre las cobijas. En la pared, el reloj marcaba poco más de las 4:00 p.m.

"Casarnos… ¿Eh?"

* * *

Flashback

—Nee… Tomoe-kun. —Llamó la vocecilla infantil del albino que le observaba arrancar las hierbas.

—Tsk… ¿Qué quieres y, ¡Por qué no estás trabajando!? — Regañó Tomoe al verlo sin preocupaciones.

—¿Cuándo le pedirás a Nanami-chan que sea tu esposa? — El semblante de su interlocutor cambió de inmediato. "¿Mi esposa?" —Sí, ya sabes. La gente hablará mal de Nanami-chan por ser madre a corta edad. —

—A ella no le importa en lo más mínimo. — Intervino ignorando su comentario.

Mizuki no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto, y estaba seguro de que él también lo pensó en un momento. —Nanami-chan es ignorante de lo que digan de ella, pero… ¿No crees que está pensando cosas como el qué dirán de Tomoe-kun? —

Fin del Flashback

* * *

La serpiente tenía razón, probablemente a ella le habría pasado por la mente que los humanos dirían cosas similares. El convertir a esa chica en su esposa era algo que había añorado desde que descubrió sus verdaderos sentimientos, sin embargo ahora se veía abrumado por la situación. Sabía que la amaba y que era correspondido, pero cómo… cómo le iba a pedir que fuera su mujer. Siempre había imaginado verla en el altar resplandeciente con un kimono blanco y puro como lo era su alma y sentimientos. ¿Se vería más hermosa? ¿Eso era posible? Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras contemplar la figura moverse bajo las sábanas.

Ese día había estado ocupado limpiando el lugar, pues una escuela de niños en jardín de infancia irían a hacer una visita por fin de cursos. Se encargó personalmente con ayuda de Onikiri y Kotetsu para decorar el templo de colores llamativos, entretanto Nanami ayudaba con unos recuerdos en forma de colgantes.

—Tomoe, ¿Pasa algo? — Interrumpió la castaña.

—No, disculpa. — Dijo mientras volvía a sostener la escoba para barrer. Maldijo el haberse perdido en su figura, pero aún más a la estúpida serpiente que lo había puesto a pensar en ello.

—….— Nanami no podía dejar de pensar que algo estaba pasando con su familiar. Ese día no había dejado de contemplarla, y cada vez que le cuestionaba al respecto se disculpaba por su acción; a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto que la observara de esa manera, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Quería decirle algo?

La ojicanela devolvió la vista a las cuentas que sostenía entre sus dedos; estas eran de muchos colores con una figurilla en forma de hoja en el centro. Había pensado que debía motivar a los niños con un par de juegos, dulces y regalos junto al recuerdo para que quisieran regresar algún otro día. En ese aspecto era mucho más sencillo convencerlos a ellos que a los adultos.

—Nanami-chan, los juegos están listos. — Dijo Mizuki haciendo acto de presencia.

—Oh, muchas gracias por revisarlo todo, Mizuki. —

—No es nada. — El zorro escuchaba silencioso la conversación entre ambos, el ambiente se había puesto tenso. —Tomoe-kun, ¿Aún no le dices nada a Nanami-chan? —

—¿Eh? —Nanami ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad hacia ambos chicos.

Tomoe se levantó de golpe mandando al ojiverde para atrás. —Lo que pasa es que… me emociona que vengan niños al templo, eso es todo. — La mirada asesina que dirigía al hombre en sus espaldas era muy diferente a la falsa sonrisa que ponía a la joven.

Mil veces maldita sea esa serpiente tan inoportuna.

—¿¡En serio?! Ya veo…— El familiar dejó de sonreír al ver cómo la castaña le veía con ternura. —¿Es por eso que me has estado viendo tan detenidamente? — Dijo llevándose ambas manos a su abdomen. —Aún es muy pronto para que se note, pero eso quiere decir que has asimilado la noticia, ¿Verdad? Te emocionan los niños que vendrán mañana. —

—…Sí—Afirmó sin quedarle de otra.

Al día siguiente los gritos y pasos de las pequeñas criaturas habían vuelto loco al zorro que no dejaba de seguirlos para que no estropearan nada. "Malditos mocosos…" Pensaba siendo abordado por estos, intentando tocar sus orejas de "gato".

—¡Niños! — Exclamó la voz de su novia. —¡Los juegos están por comenzar, vengan! —

Nanami vestía con un vestido de vuelos de color salmón que la hacía ver sencillamente hermosa. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta simple sujeta a la altura de los hombros, quizás un look cómodo para su estado. El juego que tenían preparado era la tradicional carrera del huevo en la cuchara. Aquel que consiguiese llegar a la meta sería acreedor a un premio.

Mientras la competencia se llevaba a cabo, ambos familiares observaban juntos. —Ella aceptará sin dudas. — Dijo con una inusual expresión seria.

—Lo sé. — Respondió el ojivioleta; no necesitaba que la serpiente le dijera eso, Nanami estaría encantada de ser su esposa. Anteriormente, la imagen de su madre había hecho que ella no quisiera contraer matrimonio, y eso le exaltó de sobremanera, pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, lo habían prometido.

—Entonces ¿Por qué te toma demasiado tiempo pedírselo? — Prosiguió Mizuki. —Desde que te enteraste de la noticia has cambiado; estoy seguro de que al Tomoe-kun de hace unos meses no le habría importado casarse en uno o dos días. —

"¿Cambiado?" Por segunda vez Mizuki había puesto sus pensamientos de cabeza. Ahora que lo veía detenidamente, no había tocado a Nanami en ese lapso de tiempo y tampoco dejado de estudiar. En ese momento recordó una línea del libro para padres primerizos, la cual decía que un bebé hacía madurar a la joven pareja. Es verdad… en lo único que pensaba era en el futuro de su familia.

—¡Hermana mayor! — La voz de una niña llamó su atención, esta había ganado la competencia y abrazaba a la castaña. La escena era conmovedora.

—¿Estás bien? — Tomoe se acercó rápidamente para sostener a la chica antes de que cayera.

—Vámonos de aquí, te llevaré a descansar. —

El agarre del familiar era firme pero suave; a pesar de que su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón era capaz de responder con un sonrojo. —To-Tomoe…— Intentó pronunciar entretanto llegaban a la parte trasera del templo.

—Nanami, quiero decirte algo. — La voz ronca del joven le intrigó. Este la sostenía por los hombros obligándola a verle fijamente, ambos corazones latían con taquicardia.

—Desde que te conocí he estado esperando el momento de pedirte que seas mi esposa. — Nanami abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿Estaba escuchando bien? —El yo de antes te habría secuestrado y obligado a casarte conmigo en este mismo momento, pero esa estúpida serpiente tiene razón… he cambiado. —

—¿Tomoe? — Exclamó cuando este apartó sus manos.

—Nanami, quiero que seas mi esposa y madre de mis hijos. — Los ojos de la chica comenzaron a desbordarse cuando el hombre sacó un anillo. —No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo ahora, aún no estamos listos para ese paso. Lo haremos cuando nuestro hijo haya nacido y Mikage regrese al templo, quiero que sea él quien oficie nuestra boda. —

¿Ese que hablaba era su Tomoe? Parecía otra persona… sí, más bien parecía que hablaba un humano. Tomoe era un demonio que no lo pensaría dos veces para secuestrarla, pero este en cambio le estaba pidiendo que esperara hasta que ambos estuvieran listos. La chica se llevó la mano al pecho con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto. — El chico entonces se apresuró a colocarle el anillo que con tanto esmero había buscado la noche pasada.

Su mano estaba temblorosa; inluenciado por Mizuki se había atrevido a buscar un anillo acorde con la delicada mano de la ojicanela, pero ahora que los veía juntos, el metal palidecía con la blanca piel de la chica. Vio cómo esta puso su mano frente a ella y admiraba la piedra pequeña y simple. Las demás personas dirían que no valía nada, pero ese anillo estaba encantado por el amor y los sentimientos del chico que amaba. La luz de la luna resonaba con el matiz en sus ojos que reflejaba el color del prisma en un arcoíris.

—¡Estoy tan feliz! — Dijo entretanto se apresuraba a besarlo con el chico acercándola a su cuerpo.

Ser padre… era mucho más que un accidente; era el hacerse responsable de sus actos, el dar vida a un nuevo ser. Un pequeño ser incapaz de sostenerse por su cuenta, producto de un amor sembrado por el tiempo. Él cuidaría de ese niño hasta el día en que forme su propia familia, ahora entendía que no era más que un chiquillo inmaduro.

* * *

_Gracias por leer hasta acá TTwTT! Quiero decir que creo este capítulo estuvo muy "seco" o "rápido" e_e La verdad es que mientras lo hacía me violaron salvajemente la inocencia con el famoso video: Me!Me!Me! ;W; Muy lendo cuando lees la traducción y mucho "boing" :3 Hermoso mensaje para los otakus foreveralone, y debo decir que no me sorprendió mucho XD Soy toda una pervert ._. _

_Como sea, si no lo subo así nunca volveré a actualizar el fic así que me arriesgo a hacerlo, prometo que lo mejoraré cuando tenga la mente fresca XD Y en el siguiente capítulo aumentaré el número de palabras(?_

**_Quiero darle todo mi amor a los siguientes cheketos: _**

**_Cydonnia, guest, Quetzaly-Taisho, Sophiepurple4, tomoe, guest, Nina Shichinintai, AnnieKaraiJuumonji10, Akane-chan2000, Dianis Mar, artemisa93, , DayRoss, Cercier M y SakuraSakata. _**

_Leo sus comentarios incluso 5 minutos después de que llegan XD *No tiene vida social ;w;* Y me gustaría contestarles en privado, algún día lo haré :3  
_

_Me!Me!Me! *insertar cara pervertida* Digo... Yes!Yes!Yes! (Por Dios que todo me suena igual XDD) _

_Nos leemos, los hamo con todo mi cocoroco nwn _


	4. Cuarto Mes: Vida

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

* * *

Cuarto Mes: Vida

* * *

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la barriga de Nanami había crecido "lo suficiente" para notar su estado. Los molestos malestares del primer trimestre habían terminado y ahora se encontraba llena de energías para ayudar en lo que pudiese dentro de la casa. Claro, solo lo que su sobreprotector novio le permitía hacer.

—Nanami, deja esas cosas, yo puedo hacerlo. — Insistió preocupado con tono molesto. La chica cargaba con una pequeña caja llena de talismanes.

—No, — Repuso la castaña. —Es mi responsabilidad ayudar en algo. —

"Sé que es tu responsabilidad" Pensó luchando contra la terquedad en sus ojos. La chica portaba un sencillo vestido lila sobre el cual un suéter blanco se dejaba posar sobre los hombros y cubriendo todo el brazo. Se había recortado el pelo para combatir el calor y su carita se encontraba mucho más redondeada. "Kawaii." Se repetía una y otra vez el familiar cuando, al atardecer, las mejillas de su joven ama resplandecían rojizas asemejando el color de una manzana recién cortada del árbol.

—Déjame ayudarte con eso, Nanami-chan. — Dijo la serpiente esbozando una gran sonrisa de aquellas que Nanami no podía combatir. Era sencillamente adorable.

—Awww, gracias, Mizuki-kun. —

—Tch. — Se quejó Tomoe entretanto volvía a cocinar. Otra cosa que había cambiado era el apetito de Nanami. Debía cocinarle varias veces al día sin que eso afectara su salud. Una tarea difícil con los tan afamados antojos que mezclan azúcar con sal o cualquier cosa siempre y cuando luciera comestible.

Los platos se encontraban servidos en la mesa; el peliplateado observó por la ventana esperando ver a la estúpida serpiente y a Nanami de regreso. —¿Cuánto más planean tardar? — Se quejaba sentado en la entrada mientras recargaba su puño sobre la mejilla. No le vendría mal beber algo de sake, sin embargo había dejado de tomar en su lucha por ser más "maduro". De repente, los sonidos de lo que parecía ser una charla llegaron a sus orejas que se movieron como buscando de dónde provenía.

Pronto, la figura de ambos chicos se vio subiendo las escaleras con el sol iluminándolos a sus espaldas y reflejando sus sombras.

—¡Tomoe! — Exclamó la chica en cuanto alcanzó a verlo. Este se puso de pie para recibirla en un abrazo. El enojo desapareció tan pronto aspiró el aroma en el cabello de su ama.

—¿Dónde estabas? La comida se ha enfriado. —Dijo con expresión serena y algo de curiosidad.

—Vamos, dile, Nanami-chan. — Agregó el albino.

—¡Se movió, Tomoe! ¡Nuestro hijo se movió! — Un atisbo de incredulidad se apoderó de su rostro. "¿Se movió?" Había leído sobre eso en algún libro; las futuras madres eran capaces de sentir los movimientos del bebé dentro de su vientre a partir del cuarto mes de embarazo. Vio cómo la chica tocaba su pequeño vientre con lágrimas en los ojos. Sus ojos se posaron hacia la serpiente que reía a su lado. ¿Por qué Mizuki estuvo con ella en ese momento?

—Se sintió muy extraño, al principio me dio miedo. — Confesó ignorando el rostro inexpresivo del chico.

—Me hubiera gustado sentirlo también. — Dijo Mizuki. —Pero no duró mucho tiempo. —

—Tranquilo, Mizuki-kun. —Le consoló. —La próxima vez lo harás, ¿Verdad, Tomoe?—

—Calentaré la comida, los espero adentro. — Soltó sin más dándose la media vuelta. La chica le observó extrañada. "¿Dije algo malo?"

De alguna manera le había afectado no estar presente en el primer movimiento de su hijo. Le parecía estúpido sentirse así, pero esa sensación sin lugar a dudas debió haber sido especial de alguna forma. Igual o más especial que la sensación de tranquilidad que le apoderaba cuando estaba con la mujer que amaba.

Cuando se dio cuenta la figura de Nanami se había escabullido a sus espaldas.

—¿Tomoe? — En su voz un tono nervioso llenó la cocina. El chico siguió picando fruta sin responder, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo después de que él tampoco sabía cómo sentirse? —¿Estás molesto? —

No tenía idea, tal vez tenía razón. —Toma asiento, enseguida te sirvo. — Evadió la pregunta colocando la comida previamente calentada sobre la bandeja. La castaña obedeció sin más.

—¿Sabes? — Dijo. —Luego de que nuestro hijo se moviera dentro de mí, exclamé tu nombre entre la multitud. Estaba asustada, pero fue Mizuki quien me tendió la mano para esclarecer mi mente. —

—No fue mi culpa no estar presente.—

—No te estoy culpando. — Añadió poniéndose de pie. —Lo que quiero decir es que…—

—Lo siento. — Sus brazos la rodearon en una acción involuntaria. La acercó contra su cuerpo con suavidad hundiéndose en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica. —No me gustó que la serpiente estuviera a tu lado en ese momento. Quería ser yo quien estuviera a tu lado siempre para compartir ese tipo de recuerdos contigo; suena estúpido, soy un estúpido. —

Nanami rodeó la espalda de su familiar. —No importa, Tomoe. A partir de ahora nuestro hijo crecerá y se moverá con mayor frecuencia; fui yo quien en ese momento lamentó el haberse negado a esperarte. —

La castaña escondió su rostro en el pecho del oji-violeta. —Se sintió hermoso…— Dijo entre lágrimas.

"Las mujeres humanas son únicas" Pensó Tomoe cuando al contacto del vientre de Nanami pudo sentir un pequeño movimiento que quizás formó parte de su imaginación. Eran capaces de crear vida y resguardarla dentro de su cuerpo. Soportar meses de lucha y cansancio para al final ver solo a otro ser humano que dependía de ellas en todo momento. Pero ¿Cuál era su papel de padre dentro de ese sistema? Sí… era el de cuidar a la mujer que tanto amaba y al hijo que algún día nacería para convertirse en alguien.

* * *

La luna en lo alto dejaba caer como una lluvia celeste la luz del sol anterior. Tomoe sostenía entre sus brazos a la chica de cabello húmedo que bañaba sus hombros. Él, completamente anodadado por la belleza en su mujer, cayó de rodillas y desabotonó los botones del pecho hacia abajo de la camisa que portaba para admirar la pequeña barriga donde descansaba su hijo.

Sin dudarlo ni un poco, Nanami tomó la mano del chico para que finalmente la tocara. La sensación fue en efecto extraña, anteriormente le parecía que un embarazo era un peligro innecesario; pero ahora, con su oreja como queriendo escuchar la voz del pequeño sobre la piel de Nanami, no se arrepentía de correr ese riesgo.

Ella era diferente.

Él se enfrentaría a todos los demonios que hicieran falta para protegerlos.

Su hijo tendría las características de ambos.

Nada podría salir mal...

¿No?

* * *

Mátenme si quieren C: ewe

¡Gracias, gracias a todos! n_n El siguiente será más largo, pero si no subía este así tardaría demasiado tiempo en subirlo, lol.

En el siguiente episodio:

¡Más letras XD!

¡Más drama!

¡Más Kamisama Hajimemashita!


	5. Quinto Mes: Mikage

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

(Respuestas a Reviews abajo)

Quinto Mes: Mikage

Afuera, el atardecer parecía indicar que sería igual a cualquier otro en el templo. Nanami se veía dulcemente regordeta mientras hacía lo posible por terminarse la paleta de vainilla, entretanto Mizuki no dejaba de hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría jugar con su "hermanito". El zorro no tenía idea de cuándo fue exactamente que adoptó el lugar de hermano mayor, pero supuso que era mejor a sentirse el padre de su hijo. Observó por la ventana para asegurarse de que el sol se estuviera escondiendo, cuando algo inusual asaltó sus sentidos.

Se trataba de una presencia bastante familiar. Sí, no había duda: sus orejas sintieron una extraña corriente eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Tomoe salió de inmediato al patio delantero, buscando con la mirada al hombre de anteojos. Eso no podría estarle pasando, antes no había pensado en la posibilidad de ser asesinado por no actuar debidamente con Nanami; aunque esta no tuviera a su padre cerca que se encargara de velar por ella, Mikage era perfecto para el trabajo. La quería mucho más que a cualquiera en el templo y era capaz de convertirlo en un zorro de peluche por el resto de su vida.

—Tomoe, se te ve nervioso. — Parló el rubio apareciendo a sus espaldas. —¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Cómo están todos? —

El zorro tragó en seco. —¡Mi-Mikage! ¿Qué haces aquí? Creía que regresarías a fines de año. —

—Ese era el plan, pero estaba cerca y no pude evitar venir a visitarlos. — El hombre empezó a caminar hacia el interior del templo con el familiar siguiéndole de cerca, ¿Qué pasaría si se enterara? Sus ojos se movieron hacia la ventana donde la serpiente y la castaña conversaban.

Por un instante pensó en correr. Sí, tal vez no sería tan malo. Si su amo pudo irse del templo por 20 años él podría hacerlo por un poco más… ¿¡Perderse la vida de su hijo?! De ninguna manera, esto tendría que pasar tarde o temprano (aunque precisamente tenía que ser en medio…)

—¡Mikage! ¡Yo…!— Al entrar en la habitación vio cómo el rubio había tomado asiento a un lado de la serpiente y de Nanami como si nada estuviera pasando. —¿Yo…?— Pensó confuso.

—Pss, pss. — Un chistido proveniente del final del pasillo llamó su atención. —Tomoe-kun, — Se trataba de la serpiente. —Me llevaré a Nanami-chan hasta el amanecer; Kotetsu y Onikiri se harán pasar por nosotros. —

—Aguarda, ¿Por qué TÚ tienes que llevarte a Nanami? — Repuso molesto, pero sabía que no había tiempo para eso; en cierto sentido, ellos eran los más sencillos de personificar. —Está bien, cuento contigo, Mizuki. — Dijo sujetando sus hombros con el albino asintiendo feliz.

Ahora tenía que volver y hacer que la actuación fuera perfecta. Entró rápidamente a la cocina y terminó de preparar la cena en espacio de 2 minutos.

—Está delicioso como siempre, Tomoe. — Comentó el rubio con una sonrisa. —¿Ya has decidido a qué universidad irás, Nanami-chan? — Tanto el peli-plateado como la serpiente voltearon a verla. Esta se había puesto nerviosa.

—Ah… etto… n-no, aún no lo he decidido, Mikage-sama… ¡Digo! ¡Mikage! — Onikiri se llevaba el premio a la peor actuación del mundo. El hombre con anteojos la vio con amabilidad, —Ya veo, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. — O tal vez había sido demasiado buena.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Tomoe? —

—Sí, iré a la Universidad de Tokyo. — Respondió de inmediato, debía pensar en algo para sacar a su familia adelante, después de todo el Templo no ofrecía lo suficiente. Sobre lo que quería estudiar… sin duda alguna el comportamiento humano. Ahora que tenía que vivir como uno era algo que le interesaba.

—Me alegra que tomes tu papel como humano tan seriamente; podrías ser un buen esposo y padre. — Añadió poniendo a todos con los pelos de punta.

—¿E-Eso crees? — Dijo con una sonrisa estúpida.

—Pero qué cosas dices, Mikage-sama, Nanami-sama no está embarazada ni nada por el estilo. —Habló la… ahora sí, estúpida serpiente. Tomoe golpeó a Kotetsu con todas sus fuerzas lanzándolo hacia la pared y deshaciendo la transformación. El fuego azul salía de la palma de sus manos con furia.

—Tomoe…— Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; el hombre se alzaba gigante envuelto en la oscuridad con solo el reflejo de sus lentes despidiendo un brillante rojo. —¿Eso es cierto? —

El zorro temblaba de miedo. Era una situación vergonzosa, si Nanami estuviera allí lo más seguro es que intentaría defenderlo de la ira de Mikage.

—SÍ, es cierto. — Aclaró finalmente. —Y… entiendo que fue una irresponsabilidad, ¡Pero no tienes de qué preocuparte! Estudiaré para mantenerlos, me encargaré de cuidarlos en todos los aspectos. Nanami está perfectamente bien de salud…—

Mikage decantó un golpe sobre él.

—Así que eso ha pasado. — Dijo Mikage mientras bebía algo de sake. Las manecillas del reloj fueron el único sonido antes de que este nuevamente comenzara a hablar. —Dime, Tomoe. ¿Cómo te sientes? —

—Extraño. — Mencionó dándole otro trago a su bebida. —He vivido por mucho tiempo, y justo ahora me siento con vida., Pero eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa. Quiero decir… viviré demasiado. — Detestaba ser un demonio. Era la enésima vez que se lo repetía y seguía sintiéndose frustrado. Vería a su hijo nacer, crecer, aprender, formar su familia y finalmente morir. Aun cuando este naciera como un demonio sería lo mismo. Nanami seguiría envejeciendo.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte por el futuro; disfruta de ver a tu hijo crecer. — Dijo Mikage. —Después de todo… me hace muy feliz que Nanami-chan y tú puedan formar una familia. —

—¿Qué hay de ti, Mikage? — El rubio sonrió levemente. —Nanami, tú y Mizuki ya son unos hijos para mí; no necesito a más. —

—¡Tomoe-kun! — Ambos voltearon a la puerta. Mizuki sostenía entre sus brazos a la castaña. —¡Nanami-chan se ha puesto mal! —

Holéh C:

Primero que todo… lo sé, fueron menos palabras que las que tenía planeadas. Pero mejor a dejarlos en una eterna espera(¿ Les agradezco por seguir el fic :D No lo he dejado de lado e.e Pero me cuesta bastante sacarme la flojera y atender varias cosas en casa XD. Creo que las actualizaciones serán de 1 a dos meses por cada capítulo.

Sé que me van a matar ;w; *se pone de rodillas para recibir puñaladas mientras escribe su testamento*

Neko2101998, El fic no está muerto, la escritora anda de parranda todos los días XD *corre*

Actriztercaantirosita Nunca sabrás dónde vivo o.o *se acuerda que en su perfil lo dice* Demonios(¿ Volaré a África XD. *corre*

rya16 Shi es lindo nwn Pero ahora sufrirán ñwñ *corre*

Nanami-HmL Nanami D: Te juro que no es mi intención hacerte sufrir ;w; *corre*

Loe Essen Gracias, sé que es tierna y por eso algo de limón con sal *corre*

Solei D. Hoare Madre hermosa + Papi guapo = Hijo sensualón. *corre*

Guest …Me atrapó D: *Corre*

Kaya-Petrova Todas queremos a un papi Tomoe ewe *corre*

AnnieKaraiJuumonji10 El primero es el más mono, ¿Verdad? TwT *Corre*

SophieOkumuraRokudou Actualicé pronto…. Nomás un par de meses tarde… *corre*  
Nina Shichinintai Te traigo tu capi… y me vas a matar ;w; *corre*

Apailana A mí también me encanta Mizuki XD Gracias por el comentario nwn *corre*  
NekoDanyhentai Su rostro sin duda es tan tierno y violable XD *Corre*  
sofi Puede que sea niña, puede que no :D *Corre*

amutolove100 Muchas gracias! *Sale corriendo(¿*

Crazy Jazzy Awww, shi, imagina lo que sigue ewe *corre*

*Y así la escritora saca un escudo gigante, esperando a que no la maten ;w;*

Se viene lo bueno, mi'jos!


	6. Sexto Mes: Culpas

**La Deidad Embarazada **

Summary: Tomoe no tenía idea de lo que se sentía ser padre, y Nanami le acababa de dar la tan afamada noticia: "Estoy embarazada". ¿Qué es ese sentimiento tan desesperado de protegerla más que antes? ¿Podrá el cuerpo humano de Nanami soportar la energía espiritual de un hibrido? [Serie de One-shorts]

(Respuestas a Reviews abajo)

*Lanza el capítulo desde el cielo y sale volando lo más gaymente posible por su vida*

**Sexto Mes: Culpas **

Tomoe sintió un escalofrío al ver a su mujer de piel pálida y labios secos. Todo a su alrededor se vio iluminado por una luz blanca; sus pensamientos se habían ido a parar a quién sabe dónde, él solo podía observar. Incluso pensar en una palabra era como intentar recordar algo que nunca había escuchado, como si sus sentidos se apagaran convirtiéndolo en un bloque de hielo. Mikage había avanzado a paso rápido chocando con su hombro en el trayecto, ¿Había sido golpeado? Estaba demasiado estúpido para reaccionar.

—¡Tomoe! — Escuchó decir a este quien tomaba la presión de Nanami. Este parpadeó un par de veces y tragó en seco antes de acercarse. —Mizuki, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —

—Estábamos caminando a los alrededores cuando de pronto empezó a tambalearse— Respondió con lágrimas en los ojos. —Lo siento… no sé qué es lo que le pasa a Nanami-chan, no sé por qué pasó todo… si no la hubiera llevado de aquí tal vez…—

—No pienses eso, era algo que ya me temía si llegaba a darse la situación. Nanami lleva un ser espiritual en su vientre, es normal que en su condición de humana sea aún más difícil el embarazo…—Aquel de los anteojos siguió hablando cada vez más distante. El zorro tomó la mano de la castaña que lucía tan pálida y frágil como un trozo de papel. Él ya lo sabía. Cada palabra que salía del rubio parecía ser recitada de un pensamiento que le había cruzado lo más profundo de la consciencia.

Esa noche Nanami no fue llevada al hospital. ¿Qué podrían hacer por ella? Nadie podría darle un diagnóstico a su enfermedad, al menos no un médico con años de experiencia atendiendo únicamente a humanos. Mikage se había encargado de conectarla a un equipo especial que le permitía darle la energía que necesitaba. Por el momento, nadie podía adivinar lo deparaba el destino.

La habitación de la chica estaba… tranquila. El rubio había salido a hablar con los demás Dioses para pedir consejo y ayuda de ser posible. Ni el zorro ni la serpiente se atrevían a entrar en la habitación, y por ende, lo único que podía escucharse era una pequeña respiración…. lo único que ambos seres necesitaban para no perder el control de sus acciones. El albino se encontraba sentado frente a la puerta de Nanami, cabizbajo, con la mirada oculta. El oji-violeta, en la misma posición pero del otro lado, movía de un lado a otro la cola por el suelo.

Las manecillas del reloj sonaban cada segundo, y es que el silencio era tal que se había vuelto necesario.

—Todo esto es tu culpa—. Entonó la serpiente con rabia en los ojos. —Es tu culpa por haber enamorado a Nanami-chan y ponerla en esta situación—. No hubo respuesta.

—Tsk. —Este se levantó y lo sujetó por las ropas. —¿¡Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué no dices nada?! —

Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y mojar el rostro de su interlocutor. Era una ridiculez que su Nanami-chan estuviera en el borde de la muerte por un estúpido zorro. No podía existir un solo Dios que pudiera ser feliz con el sentimiento de la tristeza, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era ese ser maligno que disfrutaba verlo caer en la desesperación? (N.A: Se llama Any-m3) ¿Había hecho mal al haber amado? Con las manos hechas puños, este ocultó su rabia en la medida que se tragó todo eso que sentía, el llanto más amargo que ninguna vez emitió.

—Es mi culpa—. Mizuki volteó al cuerpo de su izquierda con intriga. —Debí haber tomado más precauciones cuando comencé a sentirme tranquilo estando a su lado, pero no lo hice. Dejé que su voz, su rostro y sus sentimientos entraran a mí. Acepto la culpa de haberme enamorado de ella...— El zorro levantó la vista. —Y haber deseado formar una familia. — El respirar de Nanami los hizo voltear a la puerta y guardar silencio con una sonrisa de alivio.

—Creo que… te debo una disculpa, Tomoe-kun. — Añadió el oji-verde. —Deberíamos centrarnos en ser de ayuda para Nanami-chan y no mortificarla. —

—Jaja, por primera vez dices algo prudente. —

Por un momento, la mente del familiar se tranquilizó. En medio de todo eso que lo estaba preocupando, en realidad había una alegría que valía el sufrimiento de mil años. Era la fuerza que necesitaba para desafiar al destino. Ambos entraron a la habitación de la castaña para hacerle compañía; un milagro que había sucedido esa noche, era que ambos habían acordado no pelear por el bien de Nanami.

—Es bueno verlos cooperando— Dijo Mikage entrando a la habitación.

—Mikage. — Ambos se pusieron de pie para recibirlo. —¿Qué sucedió? —

—Ookuninushi-sama ha aceptado que Nanami-chan pase el resto del embarazo en su templo; allá recibirá la ayuda que cualquier Dios pueda brindarle. —

—Pero… ¿La reunión de Dioses no se llevará a cabo pronto? —

—Sí, y puede ser una gran oportunidad. La salud de Nanami será tema en la reunión, después de todo ella es representante de este templo. — Tomoe lo vio con seriedad.

—Mikage, ¿Lo saben? — Preguntó.

El rubio lo observó detrás de los lentes. —Solo Ookuninushi-sama está al tanto de la situación. Lo lamento, Tomoe. Pero el hecho de que una deidad humana esté esperando el hijo de un familiar que en el pasado fue demonio, es un tema con mucho peso y deberá ser juzgado como tal. —

—Llevaremos a Nanami-chan a Izumo; es mejor que esperar y no hacer nada. —Objetó Mizuki. —Además, Tomoe-kun, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Nanami-chan se ha ganado el corazón de muchas deidades, ellos entenderán y no les harán daño. —

—Tienen razón… lo lamento. —

La situación se había inclinado a miles de posibilidades. Era verdad que Nanami había sido aceptada por las deidades, pero no por todas, y mucho menos en las mejores condiciones. Además él definitivamente no era bienvenido. Aún si decidieran hacer algo por Nanami…

¿Qué pasaría con su hijo?

¿Qué pasaría con él?

-.-.-.-.-

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6°

Y es aquí cuando vuelvo a darles las gracias por esperar… el hecho de que quieran asesinarme me hace sentir bien jajaja…ja ;w;

*Se ata a una silla esperando su castigo*


	7. Séptimo Mes: Sentencia

**La Deidad Embarazada. **

**Dedicatoria especial a mi querida hermanita Akane-chan :D Que me hace compañía desde hace meses… ¡Feliz cumpleaños! **

**Capítulo Séptimo: Sentencia. **

"Ten esperanza." Dijo Mikage antes de partir a Izumo junto a la castaña. Tomoe se quedó atrás durante todo el trayecto. La decisión de ir en busca de ayuda era por el bien de su familia, y sin embargo eso lo ponía aún más tenso. ¿Por qué en el mundo la última esperanza debía recaer precisamente en los dioses? Incluso para un demonio, para un humano, para cualquier ser con conciencia, eso aún carecía de sentido.

Al llegar se le facilitó una habitación en la parte más tranquila (por no decir alejada) posible del ajetreo que la reunión producía habitualmente. Algunos cuantos ojos se asombraron de ver a Mikage y compañía con una tez sombría sobre los hombros. La voz comenzó a correr: el demonio zorro familiar había vuelto.

—Esto es inaceptable. — Habló con voz grave Ikusagami, Dios de la Guerra. Él no había sido el único en reaccionar, murmullos y rostros sorprendidos se extendían a lo largo del salón. El par de familiares sintió una descarga eléctrica.

—Ikusagami. —Intentó hablar Mikage.

—Dioses, no puede siquiera pasar por su mente que este demonio haya hecho semejante acto con una humana. Una humana que ha sido nombrada diosa y que lleva poco más de un par de años en su trabajo. —

Los murmullos continuaron. —Silencio, todos. — Habló Ookuninushi con severidad. La palabra fue cedida al hombre de anteojos.

—Estoy consciente de que la situación entre Nanami y Tomoe ha sido tema serio entre nosotros. Pero es injusto que se reclame a cualquiera; si alguien tiene objeto de culpa, ese sería yo. Fui yo quien conduje a Nanami para salvar a Tomoe. —

El zorro volteó a ver el rostro impasible de quien fuera su señor. Era verdad, gracias a él Nanami estaba a su lado.

—Creo que la situación que de verdad nos trae aquí es decidir el destino de la "feliz" familia. — Habló Ookuninushi. —Primero que todo, ¿Cuántos meses tiene Nanami? — Tomoe sintió la mirada sobre él.

—Próxima a cumplir siete meses. — Dijo con la garganta seca. Sentíase como cachorro regañado con las miradas de reproche encima.

—Ya lo oyen ustedes, han esperado siete meses para decírnoslo. —

—No creo que el tema haya sido de su agrado en ese entonces, así como no lo es ahora. — Sentenció debajo de una ironía, Mizuki.

—Tengo entendido que la salud de la madre ha decaído hace unos días. — Prosiguió Ookuninushi. —No escondo, a decir verdad, mi interés por el caso. Es la primera vez que se ve algo como esto. Como ustedes saben, las diosas legítimas no suelen tener la oportunidad de ser madres. — Las miradas de aquellas presentes centellearon con un extraño sentimiento. —Y sin embargo, el padre no es precisamente un ser cualquiera. Él encargó de atemorizar al inframundo por un largo periodo de tiempo. —

—¿Quién nos puede asegurar que la criatura no será un demonio? — Interrumpió una tercera voz.

—Las probabilidades son relativas, me temo. — Indicó Mikage. —La naturaleza de Nanami originalmente era humana, el niño claramente tendría estas facciones. Sin embargo, al dotarle yo del don de ser diosa, las probabilidades de que este nazca con una habilidad crecerían. No dudo que sea capaz de ver seres sobrenaturales, gracias a este don y a las habilidades por parte de su padre; que creo son las que han despertado su preocupación, Ikusagami. —

Este afirmó con la cabeza.

—Puede que tenga los poderes de Tomoe-kun o Nanami-chan, pero será tan lindo y dulce como ella. — Añadió la serpiente. —Incluso ella logró dominar a un cavernícola como lo es Tomoe-kun. — Este último le lanzó una mirada asesina.

—El hecho de que sigue siendo un delito grave no cambia. — Dijo Ikusagami, dando paso a una revuelta de opiniones de todo tipo. El oji-violeta se sintió abrumado entre tantas voces, lo que decían todos podría ser verdad. Dios… humano… demonio… híbrido…

El familiar puso la cabeza en el suelo, todos fijaron su atención en él.

—Por favor…— Habló con un hilo de voz débil y lleno de emoción. —No importa qué, él es mi hijo, y Nanami la mujer que amo. Les suplico, en calidad de padre, que le brinden su apoyo a ellos que ahora lo necesitan. No me importa qué es lo que quieran hacer conmigo, si yo soy el problema, si… si alguien debe ser castigado, entonces hagan lo que quieran de mí, pero por favor…— Rostros de piedad se dibujaron en los presentes, Mikage veía y comprendía el sentimiento de Tomoe, que se había convertido en algo así como un hijo para él.

—Creo que esto ha sido todo por hoy. Mañana continuaremos con la charla. —

Los espíritus que antes correteaban por el lugar, ahora se mostraban pensativos. El zorro los había hecho sentir empáticos, ¿Qué les había sucedido en todos esos años, que ahora ignoraban el dolor de una criatura? Tomoe entró a la habitación donde descansara la castaña, ahora de un color más sano.

—Lo que dijiste hace un rato, Tomoe-kun…— Empezó a hablar la serpiente. —Ahora es cuando más lamento haber dudado de ti para cuidar de Nanami-chan. — Estas palabras, aunque confortables, apenas y lo habían hecho sonreír.

Mizuki dejó a la pareja sola.

—¿T-Tomoe? — Preguntó aún medio dormida.

—Sssh…, aquí estoy. Aquí estamos todos, en Izumo. Los demás dioses han acordado que mañana se resolvería todo. — Dijo fingiendo emoción, y recostándose a su lado, para verla sonreír tiernamente.

La noche pasó con relativa calma. A la mañana siguiente, la palabra la tomó Ookuninushi en una sonora sentencia.

—Hemos decidido que brindaremos nuestra ayuda en lo medida de lo posible para que el niño venga al mundo. — Todos asintieron comprometidos. — Sin embargo, tenemos un par de condiciones:

La primera: Nanami dejará su cargo como diosa del templo, regresándole el título legítimo a Mikage.

La segunda: El niño, con poderes o no, vivirá en el mundo de su madre. Ignorante por completo de nuestra naturaleza.

Y la tercera, y más importante: Tomoe se convertirá en humano, y vivirá así el resto de su vida.

En conclusión, todos se alejarán de nuestro mundo. Vivirán como humanos, y así serán tratados.

.-.-.-.-

Fin del capítulo séptimo.

Okay… yo empiezo a cavar mi tumba, no se molesten ;u; Espero estar de vuelta con el penúltimo cap antes de año nuevo, para desearles felices fiestas ewe.

Propósito de año nuevo: Terminar el fic antes de mitad del prox. Año. Y convertirlo en mi primer fic "largo" terminado ;w;


	8. Octavo Mes: Baby Shower

**Octavo Mes. Baby Shower**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Julietta Suzuki. **

* * *

Había pasado un mes desde que Ookuninushi dijo la sentencia de los dioses. Nanami había sido trasladada a la Montaña Kurama, donde podría reponerse y estar tranquila lo que restaba del embarazo. Jirou había aceptado mantenerla en el Templo de los Tengu, junto a Tomoe y Mizuki.

Podía escucharse a Nanami reír de vez en cuando del otro lado de la puerta. Tomoe finalmente se decidió a abrirla.

—Y entonces Tomoe casi mataba a ese sujeto cuando se burló del carruaje. — Dijo Mizuki sentado a un lado de la castaña.

—¿Tomoe? No lo dudo, jajaja. —

—Parece que no puedes quedarte callado, serpiente. — Dijo molesto el demonio. —Nanami, es hora de la comida. — Indicó acercando la bandeja.

—Gracias, Tomoe. — Contestó reincorporándose para poder sostenerla. —El bebé no deja de moverse, me imagino que debe tener hambre, jeje. —

—No me extraña teniendo a una madre glotona como tú. —

—¡Oye! ¡Yo no como tanto! — Reclamó en un puchero. —Además, el que está comiendo es el bebé, no yo. —

Tomoe puso la mano sobre su vientre. —Ah, ¿Sí? Pues estás demasiado regordeta, ¿Estás segura de que Mizuki no te ha traído comida a escondidas? —

—Tomoe-kun, no molestes a Nanami-chan. Ella se ve hermosa aunque tenga kilos extra. —

—Demonios…chicos, ustedes…—

—¿Qué sucede, Nanami-chan? ¿Te sientes mal? —

—¿Nanami? —

—¡Cierren la boca! —

* * *

—Todo es tu culpa. — Dijo Mizuki ya fuera de la habitación. —Todos saben que no se debe hablar de la figura de una mujer, mucho menos cuando va a ser madre. —

—Yo no dije que se veía mal, al contrario. — Contestó el zorro. —Siempre había sido demasiado delgada, me gusta cómo se ve ahora, mucho más…—

—¿?—

—Hermosa. — Tomoe sonrió disimuladamente. Recordaba cuando antes de dormir hablaba con ella, y esta le platicaba que se sentía verdaderamente bien. Sentir a otro ser vivo dentro de ella valía los momentos de dolor y angustia. ¿Yukiji habría sentido lo mismo? Le hubiera gustado comprenderlo un poco en ese entonces. Recostarse a su lado nunca antes se había sentido tan cálido.

* * *

—¿"Baby.. Shower"? — Preguntó perplejo a la chica mientras esta tejía un pequeño conjunto.

—Sí, ya sabes… es una fiesta de bienvenida para el bebé. —

—Hmmm…—

—Vamos, Tomoe, no quiero estar en la cama todo el tiempo, además, ¡Será muy divertido! ¡Habrá globos, pastel, regalos…!—

—De ninguna manera. —

—…Pero…—

—Ninguno de tus amigos puede venir, ¿Recuerdas? —

—Lo sé. — Nanami sonrió con tristeza.

"Demonios…" —Lo único que necesitas son globos, pastel, y regalos, ¿Verdad? —

—¿Eh? ¿Lo harás? — Preguntó viéndolo como cachorro.

—Sí, pero nada de salir de la cama. —

—¡Sí! ¡Lo juro! —

* * *

El familiar esperaba fuera de la habitación. Una condición para hacer la fiesta que Nanami había pedido era que Mikage lo autorizara.

—¿Y bien? — Preguntó una vez el rubio estuvo afuera.

—Todo marcha bien, no veo el por qué no hacerle una fiesta. — Dijo poniéndose el sombrero. —Faltan pocas semanas para que nazca el bebé, así que hacerla feliz ahora que se encuentra sana es lo mejor que podemos hacer. — El zorro le vio con seriedad. No quería que esos momentos de tranquilidad se desaparecieran pronto, pero era algo inevitable. —No te preocupes, estaré aquí cuando entre en labor, y me dedicaré enteramente a salvar sus vidas. —

—Confío en ti. —

—Y ella en todos nosotros. — Dijo Mikage antes de desaparecer.

—Tomoe-kun, conseguí los globos que me dijiste. — Dijo Mizuki cargando con una lámpara china.

—No tengo experiencias en fiestas, pero estoy seguro de que una lámpara no es un globo. — Mencionó pensativo mientras se colocaba la pipa y exhalaba.

—¿Qué? ¿Esto no es un globo? —

—La juventud de hoy en día es diferente a hace apenas un siglo. Debemos investigar más al respecto. —

—Cielos… y yo que pensé que Nanami-chan se pondría feliz de verlos en todos lados, como en el festival en el Templo Mikage. — Dijo la serpiente en un suspiro.

—Iremos al mundo humano, Mizuki. —

—¿Qué? ¿Iremos juntos? —

* * *

Más tarde, tanto Mizuki como Tomoe se habían deshecho de sus atuendos e infiltrado con éxito en el pueblo más cercano. Las personas, como siempre, eran un dolor de cabeza para el zorro. Los jóvenes de ese entonces no hacían más que revisar sus celulares en cada oportunidad que tenían y tomarse fotografías con sus parejas.

—¡Oi! — Exclamó Mizuki acercándose a una pareja. —Disculpen, ¿Pueden decirnos qué son globos? —

—Vámonos, Akane. — Respondió el hombre alejándose al mismo tiempo que se llevaba a la mujer.

—Rayos, esto será difícil… ¿Tomoe-kun? — Mizuki volteó para todos lados, pero le fue imposible divisar la cabeza plateada de su amigo. —¡TOMOE-KUN! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁS?! —

Mientras tanto, frente a una fuente.

—¡Kyaaa! ¡Pervertido! — Una chica retrocedía completamente nerviosa.

—¡No sé qué has pensado, pero estoy seguro de que no es eso! — Respondió Tomoe un tanto nervioso también. En sus recuerdos él no había mencionado nada extraño. Se había encontrado con esa jovencita que parecía seria respecto al resto, ya que en lugar de un aparto electrónico se mantenía alejada leyendo un libro en medio del parque, y las únicas palabras que intercambiaron fueron:

"Oye, ¿Puedes ayudarme?"

"…Claro, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"

"Mi novia me pidió comprar globos para la fiesta, ¿Puedes decirme dónde comprarlos?"

Y ahora, la chica gritaba a todo pulmón que era un pervertido, ¿Qué demonios tenía en la mente? Finalmente decidió alejarse de esta y renunciar a los humanos en ese asunto. Mientras caminaba dentro del parque, Tomoe pudo ver a una mujer a una mujer con el vientre hinchado que luchaba por levantar del suelo una manzana de sus compras del día.

—Permítame. — Dijo levantándola al mismo tiempo que tomaba la bolsa por ella. —Yo la cargo por usted. —

—Vaya, qué joven tan guapo. — Respondió ruborizándose un poco. La mujer no aparentaba ser físicamente mayor por muchos años.

—¿Le duele algo? — Preguntó al verla visiblemente cansada con su brazo reposando sobre el estómago.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estoy a unos días de dar a luz, ¿Sabes? Es muy cansado. —

—Mi novia pronto dará a luz también. — Comentó abiertamente, la mujer volteó a verlo.

—Debes estar muy feliz porque vas a ser padre. —

—…Me pregunto si así es. Su vida está en peligro, y no puedo dejar de preocuparme. —

—La vida de todas las mujeres está en juego cuando se trata de traer a un niño al mundo. — Respondió. —Pero es lo más feliz que puede pasarle a una mujer, no te sientas culpable, ella debe estar agradecida infinitamente contigo. —

Tomoe la observó un tanto sorprendido, esa mujer parecía estar bastante segura de lo que decía. Aunque ella no llevaba a un demonio en el vientre, tenía razón al decir que los humanos eran débiles. Por su mente pasó el vago recuerdo de la muchacha que vio en una ocasión cuando buscaba una manera de salvar a Yukiji, ella había muerto por ser demasiado joven en ese entonces.

—Cierto, Nanami me pidió comprar globos para su "Baby Shower" — Dijo.

—Ya veo, es muy lindo de tu parte organizarlo. Puedo ayudarte con tus compras para agradecerte. —

—¿No será demasiado para usted? —

—Jajaja… no te preocupes, esta mujer aún puede comprar. —

Luego de unos minutos habían llegado a un pequeño establecimiento donde vendían _todo para eventos especiales. _Desde bodas hasta bebés, le parecía una buena idea que estuvieran juntos unos de los otros. Tras haber tomado unos globos de helio azules y rosas con el característico "It's a boy" e "It's a girl", Tomoe pensó que era tiempo de regresar.

—¿No piensas comprarle algo a tu bebé? — Preguntó la mujer. —Ya que estamos aquí, podría llevarte a comprar algo lindo. —

—…No se me ocurre nada. — Dijo tras largos minutos de observar la gran cantidad de regalos en el aparador.

—Puede ser algo que necesite, como un biberón o ropa. — A Tomoe eso no le parecía importante. ¿Qué podría gustarle a un bebé? — No sabes si es niño o niña, ¿Verdad? — Tomoe asintió. — ¿Qué tal esto? ¿No es lindo? — Preguntó mientras le mostraba un mameluco de color amarillo.

El zorro lo tomó para observarlo, era demasiado pequeño. —Esto está bien, gracias. —

Al anochecer Tomoe había conseguido todo lo necesario, la mujer se había despedido al encontrarse con su marido. Parecían una pareja feliz, e incluso tenían otro niño mucho más grande que le había saludado. Mientras caminaba por las calles y las luces comenzaban a encenderse, Tomoe encontró un curioso objeto. Se trataba de un colgante musical con cachorros de zorros que daban vueltas una y otra vez. Sus ojos se agrandaron. Él era un zorro, y su hijo también lo sería de alguna manera. Sí… quería que viera a los cachorros girar, que se divirtiera con ellos, y ¿Por qué no? Quería verlo jugando con los espíritus, correteando… quería verlo nacer.

—¡TOOMOOOOOE-KUUUN! — Exclamaría Mizuki en medio de la ciudad completamente solo.

—¡Nanami! — Dijo una vez en el templo de los Tengu mientras habría la habitación. —¡Mira lo que conseguí! —

—T-Tomoe… tsk… el bebé ya viene. —

**Fin del capítulo ocho.**

SOLO UN CAPÍTULO, SOLO UN CAPÍTULO VANU, NO LO ARRUINES.

Ah, pero aún no es junio ewe Mi plazo vence hasta junio ewe(?.

*Aquí yace Vanu. Por jugar con los sentimientos de los lectores*


	9. Noveno Mes: Final

**Noveno Mes: ¡Un cachorrito se une al templo!**

—¡TOMOE! — Gritó aún más fuerte la castaña para sacar al zorro de sus pensamientos. Al volver en sí, este pudo visualizar a Nanami con una mueca de dolor y luchando por no desmayarse al mismo tiempo. Rápidamente se posicionó a su lado y tomó su mano.

—Nanami, todo estará bien, — Se apresuró a decir. —aquí estoy contigo. —

—Lo sé… gracias, Tomoe. —

Unos segundos después Mikage entró en la habitación con agua caliente y toallas. —¡Tomoe! Qué bueno que estás aquí, Nanami necesita de tu ayuda. —

No tenía que repetirlo dos veces, él estaba dispuesto a sufrir en su lugar de ser posible. Cada vez que ella gritaba él se desgarraba internamente. No tenía ni idea de por lo que estaba pasando, y sin embargo, con tomar su mano podía percibir algo de dolor por el agarre de la chica. Eso parecía ser suficiente para sentir que podía compartirlo todo con ella.

El tic tac del reloj lo volvía loco. Solo habían pasado unos minutos y quería huir corriendo, sin embargo Nanami no parecía dispuesta a perder la lucha. No había perdido el conocimiento ni una sola vez, es verdad, el único débil en esa habitación era él.

—Nanami, lo estás haciendo bien. — Repetía Mikage con el sudor recorriendo su frente. Un dios no estaba exento de percibir el sufrimiento ajeno. Había presenciado cómo la humanidad se expandía desde el fin de los tiempos, pero un parto era otra cosa. Le hubiera gustado tener el poder de inhibir el dolor de todas las mujeres para que ese momento no tuviera un solo ápice de agonía.

*Buaaaa, Buaaaa*

¿Qué era ese sonido?

*Buaaa, Buaaa*

Un estridente llanto iluminó la habitación. Tomoe volteó hacia Mikage y pudo observar un pequeño bulto blanco como la nieve. Este se movía con la suficiente energía para que Mikage lo sostuviera con ambos brazos.

—Es un bebé sano y bastante fuerte. — Comentó el rubio sonriendo. —Tomoe, ¿Quieres sostenerlo un momento? —

—¿De verdad… de verdad puedo hacerlo? —

—Adelante, Tomoe. — El zorro volteó a ver a la castaña que yacía en cama descansando y sonriendo como si todo el dolor hubiese desaparecido.

Al tocar la piel del pequeño humano este sintió derramar las lágrimas de todos los meses que estuvo preocupado por ese momento.

—Es… es una niña… Nanami. — Pronunció cubriendo la criatura entre sus brazos. —¡Es una niña! ¡Y se parece a mí! ¡Mira! —

—Vamos Tomoe-kun. — Dijo Mizuki entrando a la habitación. —Se parece completamente a Nanami-chan, es igual de linda. —

Nanami no pudo evitar reír.

—Es verdad, se parece a ti, Tomoe. — Secundó la castaña. —Será una mujer hermosa. —

—Y asustará a los chicos. — Dijo la serpiente.

—Por supuesto, ninguno se le acercará, le enseñaré cómo hacerlo. — Agregó Tomoe.

Las risas llenaron la habitación en el templo de los Tengu.

—Nozomi-chan, ¿Puedes decirle a Otou-san que la cena está lista? —

—¡Sí! — Contestó una niña de cinco años, con pelo castaño, que jugaba con sus juguetes en la mesa de la cocina.

—¡Papi! ¡Mami dice que la cena está lista! — Dijo la niña al hombre de pelo plateado que había estado escribiendo en el computador.

—Okay, voy para allá. — Respondió.

Las cosas habían sido como lo planeado. Nozomi había nacido con bien y sin aparentes poderes que perturbasen la paz del mundo de los espíritus. Tomoe había dejado de ser un demonio y actualmente laboraba como un hombre de familia común y corriente, mientras que Nanami había dejado de ver espíritus junto al puesto de diosa. Era una vida tranquila, sin peligros ni remordimientos. Aunque había veces en las que la castaña extrañaba ver a sus amigos y el familiar echaba de menos su fuerza, cuando veían a su pequeña correr sin problemas ni peligros, ambos se tranquilizaban.

—Vamos, Nozomi-chan, di tus oraciones. — Ordenó Nanami a su hija mientras se hincaban ante el altar dentro del Templo Mikage.

El templo Mikage había estado siendo remodelado por él mismo desde que tuvo que regresar a su puesto, mientras que Mizuki se encargaba de pequeños detalles, sin embargo, aunque la gente que se reunía y oraba era más que antes, su esplendor no había podido lucir como en el antaño. "No será fácil" hablaba la castaña a su esposo. "La gente hoy en día no se preocupa por rezar".

—Haai. — "Kami-sama" Empezó a decir para sus adentros. "Gracias por permitirme vivir un día más, y por dejarme tener a Mamá y Papá conmigo, ellos me dijeron que gracias a ti están juntos y que me ayudaste a nacer. ¡Te prometo que me comeré todos mis vegetales, y que de ahora en adelante vendré a rezar más seguido!"

"Mikage-sama, ¿Cómo está? ¿Puede oírme? Este año hemos decidido venir al templo de nuevo, aunque nadie más lo haga. Este es mi hogar después de todo, aunque haya sido por un pequeño periodo de tiempo. ¿Cómo está Mizuki-kun? Me encantaría poder probar su sake de nuevo, por favor dígale que nunca lo olvido, y que espero poder abrazarlo pronto…"

"Hoy estoy de regreso en el templo, Mikage. Nunca me alcanzará el tiempo para agradecerte por la hermosa familia que tengo. Envejecer no es tan malo si lo haces con la mujer que amas."

—¡Nozomi-chan! ¡No vayas muy lejos! — Escuchó la niña mientras corría a los alrededores del templo, su pequeña yukata apenas y le permitía correr un poco.

—¿Dónde están, haditas? — Preguntaba mientras caminaba entre el bosque.

—Aquí estamos, Nozomi-sama. — Hablaron un par de "hadas" con yukatas y máscaras puestas.

—¡Yey! jajaja—

—Vaya, vaya, es una niña muy preciosa la que tenemos aquí. —

—¡Mikage-sama! —

—¿Mi…kage-sama? — Repitió la niña sin entender de quién se trataba.

—Sí, yo soy Mikage, el cuidador de este templo. —

—Creía que este templo estaba abandonado, y que solo mamá y papá venían a visitarlo. — Dijo Nozomi.

—Jaja… eso puede ser verdad, pero aun así un viejo tiene que cuidar de un viejo templo. —

*ssss* Una serpiente se acercó a los pies de la niña, asustándola.

—Oh, no te preocupes, es una serpiente buena y no te hará daño. — Dijo Mikage tomando al animal con una mano.

—¡Nozomi-chan! — Se escucharon las voces de la madre y el padre.

—Creo que tienes que irte, Nozomi-chan. — Dijo el hombre mientras la castaña volteaba al escuchar las voces de sus padres.

—Sí… ¡Hasta pronto, señor! —

—Es una buena niña, justo como Nanami-chan. — Comentó Mizuki volviendo a su forma humana.

—Sí, lo es. —

—¿Cree que Tomoe-kun y ella sepan que puede vernos? —

—Puede que así sea, pero no nos queda más que cuidar de ella como nos lo han pedido. Después de todo, aún existe la oportunidad de que cuando crezca deje de vernos.—

FIN.

No puedo creer que haya terminado una historia.

Tal vez merecía más, pero me doy por bien servida, usualmente nunca termino nada y estaba a punto de dejar la historia sin un final. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no olviden su review con amenazas y asesinatos ;w;


End file.
